


Virtues and Vices

by Oliviapicklescott



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fighting, I’m bad at tags sorry, Magic, Pucca - Freeform, Short Chapters, Supernatural Elements, The point of view switches between characters, badass female warrior, gayyyy, just a nice story, medieval times, still pretty badass princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviapicklescott/pseuds/Oliviapicklescott
Summary: A princess and her friendly knight flee from an evil power





	1. Night Visitor (Evelyn’s POV)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting the first chapter to see if anyone is interested in reading more. I’m only going to post the other ones I’ve written if people somehow decide they like the work. If you like it please comment or kudos and thanks for reading!

Lithe shadows dwell still and silent in the great halls. Lifeless statues of great heroes and vibrant silk rugs seem eerie as opposed to their usual regalty. Light of the waning moon falling in from a gothic window is the only reason I have any sight at all. I fly across the soft floor, confident that the thick carpets will muffle the sounds of bare feet.  
The halls are convoluted and maze-like, but I’ve been to my destination many times. I reach the familiar statue of Icarus and turn a sharp left, coming upon the engraved door. I knock, feather light, but it seems booming in the otherwise quiet castle.  
The door swings inward revealing my reason of visit: an exceptional friend of mine. She is the type of person to always have a smile upon her lips, and a soft young face. Her eyes are cerulean, the shade of an adorable baby blue jay. And her hair is in between fair and dark, and now quite short spilling only slightly over her brow.  
“Wow Stella, I heard servants talking but I didn’t think you actually did it. Anything to anger your parents now?” I say with a small laugh.  
“I didn’t cut my hair just to annoy my parents, it was annoying me. Long hair falls into your face, and is uggh. Also, it caused some unwanted attention from suitors….” She frantically moves her hands back and forth to emphasize her point.  
“I think it was a decent decision, it looks nice. Although, it also got you locked up for bid from seeing your friend who desperately misses you, so maybe not that great of a decision.” I make sure to smile, the comment being only a half joke.  
“Yeah, sorry about that, I missed you too. But, my parents need to understand that I own my life and my body. They don’t understand I want to write my own life. Did you hear, they are beginning to tell me daemonology is not a proper hobby for a young lady who wants to get married off to a handsome prince! Can you believe it! I’m sure there are plenty of handsome princes who share my hobbies.” She flops upon her puffy bed.  
“Well, I mean, that is a drawback to having your parents be the king of our fine nation. But think about the benefits, at least you have a private library, and a collection of daemonology books, which someday you are going to let me organize.” I join her upon the duvet.  
“No chance, you are not touching, much less organizing my precious collection of manuscripts on the supernatural.”  
“You are too obsessed with that stuff.”  
“What about your philosophy collection?”  
“Touche.” I side nod in her direction before continuing.  
“How long does your punishment go on for? Does it cover over the Spring Equinox Festival and Tournament?”  
“Yes….” she smiles disappointedly.  
“You need to sneak out you know… first of all, all your friends, real friends not court friends, will be there, and two of us will be performing. Solvi will be in a lute performance and I myself will be dueling.”  
Her eyes immediately widen.  
“Evelyn! Don’t be an idiot. First of all, how did you weasel your way into dueling, I thought women, much less girls, were not allowed. Second, you are actually going to get yourself killed!”  
“It doesn’t matter my gender, although I’m discriminated against by those who are new to the idea of a woman at arms, many of the court knights accept me like one of their brothers. Plus, I’m not doing anything prestigious like jousting, just the Journeyman melee tournament. Also, you know how talented I am with the blade.” Ever since I was young, I’ve been obsessed with the art of war. A mind game against opposing forces which has dire consequences excited me, and I would fancy swords out of discarded branches before I got my caretaker to allow hands on a real blade, once he figured out I wouldn’t give up trying to learn.  
Her head in a single hand.  
“Not arrogant at all are you? I really don’t want to watch you die…..”  
“Actually, in most duels, serious injuries aren’t as common as you would think. Although I would benefit greatly if I had a majestic princess cheering me on though.”  
“Fine….I’ll sneak out, will you hook the rope at the edge of my window then?”  
“Hell yes! You won’t regret it.” I bounce upon the balls of my feet with excitement.  
“Oh, by the way, I have something for you.” I say, cursing myself for forgetting the treasure I discovered. I pull out the silver trinket from under my thick black coat, and drop the ring into her soft hands. The piece of jewelry was dwelling under dirt when I found it, yet it looks new and pristine. It looks as if it was forged from moonlight, and has arcane symbols decorating the slim band. The princess peruses the writing across the top.  
“Sweet, the writing is runic! Where did you get this?”  
“I was exploring in the forest.” In reality I was hunting, but let us not break the animal aficionado's heart today. “I found them in a pair.” I point to my neck revealing a necklace, made of the same gleaming metal and with similar characters.  
“Do you know what these are?” She squeals excitedly.  
“Some magic doohickey?” I shrug.  
“No, you don’t understand. This is so amazing, and great, and everything…..”  
“Cut to the chase, whatever it is you can’t use it can you?” I’ve somehow caught her excitement from her at this point.  
She breaks out into a sunny grin.  
“This one I actually can, it is an Encaster, basically every magician, except for Angels and Demons, need one in some order to cast spells. Some though, like a fireball staff can only cast one spell, fireballs, while others act like a gateway to all magic This is the second one. They are incredibly versatile, they can also hold souls and be gateways to other worlds.” Fascinating, that a single object can do so much. For a second, I understand her fascination with magic. It is much like hope, the infinite realm of possibilities spanning out over a sky in which your flying ability is relative to your determination. A cathartic escape really, as I imagine this palace becomes dull and melancholy often.  
“Interesting, won’t it still take you years to get anything out of it though.”  
“Sadly, yes, but when I do it will be worth it.”  
“I’ll just use it as a piece of jewelry thanks.”  
I’m sure I’m beaming at her, pleased with how much she likes the gift. She returns the expression. Suddenly, I’m captured in a quick hug.  
“You are amazing you know that.”  
“No, you are the amazing one for putting up with me.” I smirk into her shoulder.  
“I’ll go get that rope, plus I must be off before someone hears us.” I not so smoothly toss a wink over my shoulder.  
“Be back soon.”  
“I shall.” I expertly release the door behind me, without so much as a thud.


	2. Preparation (Evelyn’s POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’m posting one more. Let me know if you guys like it so I know whether to post the next one!

Sparks fly into crisp morning air. Sweat along skin under armor. I dance, striking, dodging, and striking again. I focus on little corrections, gripping more so with pinky fingers, fixing my edge alignment. It is difficult, training for both practicality and show.  
“You can take a break now, you’ve earned it,” says Sir Eglf: the man who taught me to fight since I’ve been of 7 years. He is odd, and somewhat brutal when training, but a brilliant swordsman.  
I collapse onto the ground of sand which lines the training floor. My chest heaves, heart pounding against ribs like a petulant babe against a cradle. The sky is painted with wispy clouds, blocking out sunlight. The palace training area is a massive sandpit next to the gambeson and contained by a wooden fence. It has become a sort of vacation home to me after all these years.  
“This is going to be your last and hardest workout for the day, practically your hardest task yet.” The gray bearded man says and I groan. Hardest ever? God, what is he, sadistic?  
“You,” he continues, “are going to beat me.”  
My jaw practically unhinges. “Excuse me, you are a knight, and a master swordsman, and--“  
He swings at me, I barely dodge.  
“What have I told you about excuses? You are good enough, you should be able to. I’m not letting you leave till you do so.”  
The knight attacks again. Stuck between a rock and a sharp place. I brace myself, and deflect the blow. I play defense for a while, and almost immediately become tired.  
“Could you go a little easier?”  
“You think the man you’re fighting is going to go easy on you?”  
I am beaten, and hit, and whacked, again and again. Bruises are being fed along my arms. I’m hopelessly overpowered.  
“Come on, is this how you are going to fight when you have someone or something to fight for? Fix yourself.”  
Do I have something to fight for? In a real war, it would be life, right now, it is my freedom to leave, but freedom is only worth so much. A week from now though, I will have something to fight for. Pride, honor, and a princess. I grin through gritting teeth.  
“Want me to fight for something? Bring it on, actually hurt me old man, and I’ll do the same.” My mind seems to clear at this point, all thoughts come into line. I imagine the festival, the duel, everyone watching, Stella watching. I can do this. I feel like one with the armor, one with the sword.  
“Finally, some effort out of you.” He twirls his sword with lethargic boredom. I circle him, desperately searching for an opening. My first shot is playful, feeling it out, and he easily deflects it, countering with a blow equally as light. After twice more, I’m done with games, I body slam him, forcing the master to stagger. I immediately segue into inflicting a storm of steel upon the shocked man. The blows are strong and deadly, he is starting to lose it. With one round movement, I disarm him of the bastard’s sword. I swipe the sword up to neck level, holding him at the point, before putting my blade away.  
His face is filled with all kinds of amusement, and light gleams off his expensive armor. “You have amazing things ahead you know.” I laugh.  
“Possibly,” I shrug.  
“Certainly, you are the best swordsman I’ve ever seen at your age, and I’ve seen many.” He strokes his beard, “Swordswoman I guess? What a funny thing.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You are ready for whatever brute is thrown at you next week.”  
“Hopefully, I want to perform well for a friend,” I exhale deeply, attempting to calm my body. I touch the rune at my neck, to comfort me, and it works. Not because of magic, but because of the girl that shares its pair.  
“Let me guess, you need some rope?” I smile, he is to be trusted, and is far too familiar with my shenanigans to be fooled.  
“Yes, same length as last time.” He shakes his head.  
“You guys are going to get caught one day, and she is going to be in huge trouble.”  
“To be fair, she is always in trouble, and if that happens, I’ll just sneak her out again.” The old man looks exasperated.  
“You kids, always looking for mischief.”  
“Tis in my nature, life around here would be nothing if there weren’t the fun bits of trouble.”  
“Come on, let us get your rope.”


End file.
